The present invention is an improvement of the composition described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,943. The composition of the '943 patent, although satisfactory, did not always have the homogeneity desired and exhibited an `oily` feel.Also, it was found that there occurred lot variations in the hydrocarbon oil, one of the components of the gel which modified the polymer.
In the present invention, the hydrocarbon oil of the '943 patent is replaced with a polybutene and surprisingly an abrasive composition with substantially better homogeneity results which also has a less oily feel.
The present invention provides a flowable abrasive composition for honing, abrading, deburring or polishing the surfaces of an object which composition has a desired homogeneity and consistency prior to use and has the valuable advantages of substantially retaining its homogeneity and consistency and effectiveness during use, even under conditions of pressure and velocity and the associated high temperatures due to friction.
The composition comprises a polyboronorgano silicon (polymer) compound loaded with abrasive granules and modified with a metallic soap and a polybutene. In the preferred embodiment, the metallic soap and polybutene are gelled prior to blending with the polymer.
The composition in some formulations exhibits tackiness and the inclusion of a mineral oil eliminates the tackiness. The composition may be further modified by the addition of small quantities of couplers and/or lubricants as is known in the art.